Walk with Me
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Lucas is an average 15-year-old boy who has been surviving the zombie apocalypse for 3 years. After losing the only person he has left. He begins his new journey and meets a little girl Named Clementine and a baby named Aj. Will the three of them make it? or will they end up like their loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, This is my second TWDG fanfic and I don't know... Read it I guess..?**

**Hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p>Lucas Nathaniel is just a normal 12-year-old boy before this shit started. It's been 3 years and he's fighting to survive.<p>

He has a wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Wears a green short-sleeve Hoodie with a long-sleeve yellow shirt underneath. A pair of dark pants and a pair of rubber shoes. His ideal weapon is his father's Katana but sometimes a gun if he has to.

"Okay here we go." Lucas whispers as he breathes deeply. Unsheathes his Katana and looks at the herd. "You're gonna be okay Lucas. You've done this before and you can still do it now."

He walks into the herd. Good thing he found out that covering yourself with walker guts can make you walk into herds and those things can't tell you from one of them.

He's getting nervous. The smell makes him dizzy and nauseous. But he needs to keep calm or else those things will notice him.

As he keeps walking forward. He sees something, or_ Someone. "Is that a girl holding a baby?"_

But that's impossible. It's been months ever since he saw a baby. He looks closely. _"A little girl with a baby.", _Lucas Decided to follow them. Somewhat worried of what will happen to them.

As the little girl gets out of the herd, She hides behind a tree. Lucas slowly sneaks up on her. But sadly, He steps on a twig.

That made the little girl alert and point her gun at him.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA Don't shoot! I'm friendly!" Lucas said as he raised both of his arms up. The little girl only narrowed her eyes and still pointing her gun at him. "Put your weapons down."

Lucas sighs and drops his Katana and pistol.

"Who are you and why were you sneaking up on me?" The little girl's expression softens.

"I-I'm just curious on why you're with a baby and you're...alone."

The little girl puts down her gun and looks down. Tears flowing down.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to-" Lucas apologizes as he knows what it's like to remember what recently happened.

"I-it's okay.." The little girl wipes her tears then brings out her hand. "I'm Clementine."

Lucas shakes her hand. "Lucas, But you can call me Luke."

Clementine looks down again and tries not to cry.

Lucas is becoming nervous. "U-uh.. Did I say something wrong?"

Clementine looks at him. "I knew someone named Luke."

"I'm sorry. You can call me Lucas then"

"Okay."

Suddenly. The baby cries.

After wiping her tears. Clementine sits on a bench. comforting a baby and humming, Lucas sits next to her and looks at the baby. It reminded him about his half-brother so much. He missed his siblings. Especially his twin brother, But there's nothing to do about it now except think about it. "Is he your little brother?" Lucas asks.

Clementine smiles at him. "I guess you could say that" Clementine is happy to see AJ alive. And she knows that she's gonna treat him like a little brother, Although she always wanted a sister. But having a little brother isn't that different, Right?

"So...How old are ya?" Lucas asks. Trying to make a conversation.

"Eleven. You?" Clementine replies.

"Fifteen, I think." Lucas says as he scratches his head. "Uh...How about the baby? how old is he?"

Clementine looked at the baby and rocked him. "A week and a half"

"Where's his mother?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, Sorry." Lucas apologizes as he looked at the ground.

Today is peaceful. Lucas thought. He looks around, No walkers. Peaceful.

"I gotta keep moving" Clementine said as she gets up. and walks away.

"C-can I come with you?" Lucas asks as he also gets up and catches up with her.

Clementine looks at him. "Uh...sure."

"Where are we going then?" Lucas asks.

"I don't really know. Maybe at Howe's.." Clementine replies.

"Well, Where ever that is, I hope it's not overrun."

"I hope so too."

The two walked into the sunset. Curious of what lies ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good? No? okay ;-;<strong>

**I know it's short. It's usually short.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I have nothing else to say.**

**So...Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Are we there yet?" Lucas complains.<p>

"Don't be so lazy. We've only walked for like 10 minutes." Clementine says as she looks at him, Then rolls her eyes, "Plus, It's almost there."

"Well, It feels like hours! How much longer? I don't think I can walk for another 10 minutes." Lucas says as he breathes deeply and smiles. He remembered the time his dad made him go hunting. He was whining because he was tired and wanted to go home. But his has dad said if they're not going home unless he catches something, It took them hours. It was tiring. But he had fun, That was the last time he had a father-son bonding with his real father.

"We're here." Clementine announces as she points at a building. "Good thing the herd moved away.". She's glad that the herd moved away. she's won't know what do to when the herd is still there. Now she has to worry if there are still survivors there.

Lucas looks up and looked somewhat surprised. "This place... It's big...A little too big. Are you sure it's not overrun?"

Clementine brings out her hatchet and looks at the walkers. "Let's find out."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT IF WE GET IN THERE AND A BUNCH OF THOSE THINGS ATTACK US ALL AT ONCE?!"

"Then it's worth the risk." Clementine sighs. "Look, If you don't wanna do this. Then don't, Just hold AJ and I'll get in there."

"U-uh..." Lucas looks at the baby with a nervous expression. He remembers the time when he holds his baby brother and...accidentally dropping the baby. "Uh, I'll check in there instead. It's too dangerous for a little girl to go in there. Who knows what's in there. So stay here with the baby okay?"

Clementine glares at him. "Are you underestimating me?"

Lucas sighs. "Look kid, I'm not good around babies and my weapon can kill those things faster than your hatchet so yeah, I'll go in there instead."

Clementine rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Be safe," She then waves at the 'Samurai'

As Lucas waves back, He takes a deep breath and unsheathes his katana. "Okay, Here we go."

He goes in using the emergency exit, He looks around. _Empty, Thank god._

**_Meanwhile._**

Clementine leaned against a tree. "Where is he?"

Not long. A gunshot can be heard. _Shit._

Clementine quickly rushed to the building. kicks the door and her eyes widened. "Jane?! wait, Don't shoot!"

The woman hears the familiar voice. "Clementine?"

"Don't shoot! he's my friend!"

Lucas just looks at Clementine. With his hands up and having a scared expression. "You know this woman?"

"Shut up, Who told you that you can talk?" Jane warns. Pointing her gun towards him again.

"Jane...he's my friend.."

The woman looks at Clementine. Clementine just nodded.

The woman sighs and puts her gun down. She then comes to Lucas and holds her hand out. "Jane."

Lucas looks at the woman, Then her hand. And shakes her hand. "Lucas."

Jane takes a last look on Lucas. Then walks to Clementine.

Lucas looks around. _This place is huge._

Clementine and Jane walks up to Lucas. "Let's clean this place up. to make it more like 'home'. Y'know"

Lucas nods. "What should I do?"

"You can check all the rooms, Clear all the bodies if there are any and maybe bring something useful if you find any. Jane will clear all the dead walkers outside and I'll clean all the blood off the floor while watching AJ."

The three of them nods. And goes to their 'workstations'

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I can write for now. Sorry ;-;<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay time to learn more about Lucas!**

* * *

><p>After cleaning the whole place up, It looks livable now. The three of them sat by the campfire.<p>

"Hey Lucas, Mind if you tell us more about yourself?" Jane asks, Looking at Lucas.

Lucas looks back at Jane, "Uh, Sure.." He clears his throat and changed into a more comfortable position.

"My full name is Lucas Nathaniel Sakata-"

"That's one weird last name." Jane says.

"It's because it's a Japanese last name, My dad was Japanese and my mom is American."

"Does that mean you're half-Asian and half-white?"

"Jane, You're being racist" Clementine joins the conversation.

"Fine, Fine." Jane smiles. "Continue."

Lucas clears his throat again. "I have 3 siblings. Well, I think maybe it's 4 siblings now considering that my dad has a new family now."

"Okay, Tell us more about your family"

"Jane!" Clementine yells.

"It's okay, um, I was born in Japan along with a twin brother and a big sister. Being in Japan was nice, Although I don't remember most of it. Still, My dad... He wanted me to carry the family name. But that changed when mom and dad got divorced because mom caught dad sleeping with another woman, I was 5 back then. after that I got here because dad didn't want to raise children on his own."

"That's rough kid."

Lucas nods. "Months later Mom met a guy, They got into a relationship and eventually got married when I was 6. Then had another child."

He took a deep breath. "After that, Mom became distant to me, 'Nothing in this new house was paid by your real father. my new husband's money is for our new son. You don't own anything! So don't be selfish.' Mom said to me and my siblings. That hurt, It was like the scar I had when my mom and real dad got divorced, It got reopened and was sprayed with lemon juice. Knowing that mom doesn't care about us anymore." Lucas wipes off the tears from his face.

"Things turned out fine. Even though mom was ignoring us, At least I still have my twin brother and Big sister. Until My twin brother died of a drowning accident when I was 9. Real Dad came to my brother's funeral and gave me a warm hug. It was something I didn't feel for years now."

"Sounds like you had a rough childhood" Clementine says. Feeling bad.

Lucas nods again. "'Don't be Selfish.' They said. 'It's for your own good.' This is the lie they tell to make me believe that I haven't been replaced."

He breathes deeply and wipes the tears from his eyes. "'No matter where we are or who we marry, Our _**Love for you will never change**.'_ The **_Delusion_** I desperately wanted to hold onto is _**Shattering**._"

Clementine tries not to cry. This guy's world has gone shit even before this shit happened. "I'm sorry."

Lucas stands up and covers his eyes. "I need to go get some air."

Jane and Clementine looks at him until he goes outside.

"Poor guy. He's gone through more than either of us to be honest." Jane crosses her arms.

Clementine nods. She doesn't know how it feels to be ignored by your parents. Since she's an only child and her parents loves her more than anything. No matter how much they fight.

**Meanwhile.**

Lucas takes another deep breath. _Shit, Don't go through this! not again..._

As he sits down, He sees a figure coming this way, "Uh...Guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Lucas' childhood is pretty sad. <strong>

**Anyway, Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What should we do?" Lucas asks.

Jane crosses her arms and shakes her head. "We need someone to go to them and talk to them or somethin'"

Clementine looks at Jane and nods. Then the two of them looks at Lucas. "What?" Lucas blinks.

Realizing why the females are staring at him, He narrowed his eyes and stared at them. "Why me?!"

Jane placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, You've only been here for like a day and I still can't bring myself to trust you. This is the opportunity for you to make me trust you. Y'know, Prove your worth." Jane smiles at him and nods.

"Ugh, Fine. But I need at least a gun to y'know..."

Clementine nods and gives him a pistol, "You know how to use this? I mean how to properly use this. Any moron with a finger and a gun can shoot." Jane glares at him.

"Well, My dad gave me a gun and taught me how to use it, He even taught me how to assemble one." Lucas grabs the gun to see if it's loaded.

"Well, This isn't a 'My dad taught me how to shoot better than yours' contest." Jane chuckles.

Clementine looks down. Her dad didn't taught her to shoot. Heck, He didn't even want her to touch a gun. But that didn't stop her from being taught how to shoot, Her dad weren't there though, Lee looked after her. Lee taught her how to shoot, How to keep her hair short, How to survive this fucked up world in general, Lee was her Zombie Apocalypse Daddy. She wouldn't know what would have happened to her if Lee wasn't there in her house, Probably starved to death in her Treehouse.

"Well, Here it goes." Lucas takes a deep breath and goes to the exit.

Walking slowly and carefully, Lucas is getting really nervous. _Fuck, What if it's someone dangerous? If they're not dangerous, Then what should I tell them? 'Go away or I'll kill you' or something like that? Fuck I don't know!_

"Um...Hello." The hooded figure says. She sounds like a girl. She's almost the same height as Lucas. _That voice.._ Lucas thought. He clears his throat. "Uh, Yo."

The girl pauses. "L-Lucas..?", She removes her hood, Revealing shiny brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, Bright green eyes with blue eyeglasses.

Lucas' eyes widened. "M-Megan?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short because I wanna leave a cliffhanger. Hurray to me for writing a short chapter! *confetti blows*<strong>

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
